


Telling you

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys In Love, Doubt, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: Iceland has been in love with Norway but he thinks Norway's with Denmark. Holding it all in can be a real pain and Iceland is about to find out about that.





	Telling you

Iceland was in the Nordic household with Sweden and Finland. Norway and Denmark went out for something and just the thought of them together brings pain to the Icelandic boy. You see he's been having a struggle with his feelings and seeing his brother even near Denmark which causes him to glare at said Dane. 'It's not Denmark's fault anyway..Norway can be happy with whoever he wants but..I want him so badly' Iceland sighed and his heart ached even more. The feelings he had for Norway were more than brotherly love and it keeps getting stronger, he's afraid that he might burst one day. He tries to deny his feelings but they just keep coming back to him and bothering the heck out of his thoughts. 

Denmark and Norway have been spending an awful lot of time together and some nations assumed they were dating. Iceland never directly asked but his suspicions were confirmed when Norway fixed Denmark's broken lego set and the Dane kissed his cheek which caused his brother to blush "Thanks Norge! Your the best and this is why I love ya!" Norway glared but didn't hit him and that's what sealed the deal for Iceland so he kept his feelings buried. Iceland cried himself to sleep on that day and it still hurts to know that his love will remain unrequited.

Iceland felt so disgusted for even having these feelings but he couldn't control or get rid of them. He couldn't even face his brother without stuttering and blushing like a school girl about to confess her love to her crush. So he often avoided Norway but it seemed impossible because he would suspect it so Iceland kept his distance but still talked to Norway and succeeded in hiding his feelings. "We're back!" Denmark yelled and came in with Norway, Iceland looked the other way so his blush and frustrated expression wouldn't be seen. "Hello little brother" Norway greeted and hugged him from behind, Iceland blushed even more and his heart was beating so fast. "H-hey Norway" he replied trying not to sound flustered. "Are you okay Iceland? your face is even redder than usual" Finland pointed out which caused the heat in Iceland's cheeks to increase. 

Norway spun him around so they were face to face. Iceland was very red-faced "Do you have a fever?" he put his hand on Iceland's forehead to feel his temperature. "Or maybe your thinking of...something dubious?" Norway asked with a small smirk, Iceland pushed him off "I-i do not have a dirty mind!" Denmark snickered "Shut it Denmark!" Iceland snapped at him. Being the tsundere he is he stomped off to his room and locked the door, he put his hands on his face "Why must everything be so complicated?" he groaned.

In the world meeting Iceland could barely listen to Germany's rambling. Norway was listening and Iceland was 6 seats away from him and the Icelandic admired his brother's features and stared with a longing gaze. "You're not really listening to that potato bastard's rambling are you?" he snapped out of his daze and saw Romano looking at him with an 'I-know-what-your-up-to' expression. "O-of course I'm listening!" he tried to lie "I don't think you are from what I can tell your just gawking at your brother like you haven't seen him in years" Romano stated nonchalantly. Iceland blushed he didn't want to get caught "N-norway's view is just blocking mine t-to prevent m-me from completely s-seeing Germany! I'm not staring at him!" he tried to deny it all. Romano scoffed "Yeah right! I can tell your just staring at that Norwegian bastard like a love sick puppy!" Iceland had enough and punched him. This caused others to gasp and Iceland was glaring murderously at Romano "Don't you dare call my brother a bastard! If anything I bet your Spain's bitch!" he shouted. 

Romano glared "You wanna go bastardo?!" Spain pulled Romano back while Hong Kong did the same to Iceland. They were sitting next to each other so they could throw a few fists but they were being pulled back away from each other. "Stop this nonsense!" Germany ordered the 2 nations were just glaring at each other now. After the world meeting Iceland was still incensed at Romano for calling his crush a bastard so he tripped him and the Italian fell face first on the tile floor. "Next time think about what comes out of your mouth" he hissed and without thinking he grabbed Norway and went out not noticing the shocked faces of his brother, fellow Nordics, and other nations. 

"Iceland calm down! Your grip is starting to hurt me!" Iceland realized he was still holding Norway tightly and that made him blush. He withdrew his hand from his brother's arm quickly "I-i'm sorry if I made a scene but I couldn't let that asshole get away with calling you a bastard for no reason, any swear word used against someone is offensive and degrades one's dignity" Norway smiled and hugged his little brother. Iceland blushed but he hugged back wanting to savor this touch and the warm fuzzy feeling came back. He felt loved and it's like he could pretend his brother feels the same way he does. "Thank you for defending my honor little brother" Norway said and kissed his forehead, the kiss had an impact and he felt his eyes turn into hearts (not literally) "N-no problem Norway! You do matter to me a lot and I'd do anything for you" he said dreamily.

"Hey guys!" Denmark called out with Sweden and Finland trailing behind him. "Iceland what was that about back there? you don't normally act violent like that" Finland inquired. "Apparently Romano called me a bastard and my lillebror was just defending my honor" Norway said still smiling at Iceland, The 3 other Nordics seemed proud of him Iceland hugged Norway possessively "Norway is MY brother and just like how he defended me when I was little I'd do the same for the person I love the most" he declared proudly without thinking after realizing what he said he blushed and became nervous. "How sweet of you" Norway said affectionately and smirked at his brother's blush. "Well I'm proud of you Ice! We Nordic fellowmen are always there for each other!" Denmark said with a thumbs up. 

*At home*

Iceland was nervous what he said back at the meeting hall was a slip up. It was true but now Norway might find out how he feels he sighed "Denmark!" he called. "What?" Denmark said his head popping out from the kitchen. Iceland went over to him "A-are you and...Norway...d-dating?" he finally asked. Denmark looked at him in shock "What?! No! Dude I'm straight!" this shocked Iceland "b-but...the way you guys hang out and that one time you said you loved him when he fixed your broken lego set.." Denmark shook his head. "Ice you misunderstood and read too much into things Norway and I are just friends! We hang out for that reason even though he hits me a lot and our bosses had us arrange something that's why we've been together most of the time but other than that it's just pure friendship and brotherly love" Iceland breathed in and out. "I guess you aren't dating after all..sorry" he said.

Denmark smirked "You can have him all to yourself now I'm not into dicks I like chicks" Iceland blushed "W-what do you mean have him for myself?! I'm not in love with Norway!" the Danish man laughed "Oh come on Iceland! Who do you think your fooling?! We've seen the way you look at him and Sweden once heard you calling his name when you were fapping to yourself! Norway was unsure so he didn't do anything about it but your reaction in the world meeting and when you said you loved him the most it sealed the deal for his suspicions" Iceland was paling and losing color at this point, he became rigid. "N-norway...knows?" he squeaked "Yup" Denmark nodded. Now Iceland was scared and nervous "Although when I was fapping I was sure no one else was at home at that time! Oh gosh...does Norway feel the same?" Denmark shrugged "Norge doesn't share his feelings with anyone so neither me nor does anyone else know" Iceland sighed. 

"Oh Iceland" he heard Norway call. He blushed and saw Norway with his hands to his hips and smirking at him. Iceland wanted to melt "Come with me please" he said coyly and motioned for Iceland to follow him. Iceland swallowed heavily and Denmark gave an approving thumbs up. Iceland followed his brother to his room the moment Iceland stepped inside Norway locked the door and pinned him down to his bed. He kissed Iceland passionately and you can imagine what happens from there. 

Hours later Norway came out holding a panting and tired-looking Iceland. "What happened to you guys?" Finland asked "I took away Iceland's virginity" Norway coolly stated and walked away with a limping Iceland leaving a stunned and blushing Finland behind. Iceland was happy he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore he got the love of his life to love him back.


End file.
